The Great Inu Lords Part 1 Inu no Tashio
by Blue Moon Moments
Summary: This is part one of a new series, AU, but same characters, different circumstances...Part 1 Inu no Tashio, future lord of the west blames himself for the long war, and is determined to build a better world for his sons, but he must first escape the prejudices of his father and wife before his dream can begin...Iz/It...rated M for adult situations, first Inuyasha Fanfic, don't hate!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been a long and bloody war, for both sides it has had its losses and victories, I never wanted this to happen but knew that it would occur eventually. I am Lord Inu no Tashio of the house of Inu, Lord of the Western lands of Japan. I feel that I am the most responsible for the travesty that started this terrible war in the first place, but I remember that it is also necessary to change the stubborn minds of the foolish lords that dare to call themselves my peers. I will not be weighed down by fools who only take pleasure for themselves over their duties to their families and subjects. This war wasn't suppose to happen, but some idiot lord saw this as a perfect opportunity to seize power and replace our human Emperor. I was young and ambitious when I had presented my case and I still am determined in the principles and morals that I cling, they drive me to continue to speak out against the prejudice ways that demand that demons and humans are to never live in peace.

I now long for the day I can sink my venomous claws into that dreaded demon's neck. That Lord Naraku should have never been placed into power, why the other lords never stood up to him I will never understand. I knew why the common people never did because it was the fear he invoked as their new dictator who sends his minions to pillage and reap anything that is on his new lands. In a way he is the exact example why I wanted to change the ways of the demon and human separations. He wanted to keep slavery and label _hayous_ as monsters that needed to be killed like unwanted garbage. He also wanted to dark arts to return to enforce him for his tyranny over the lands. Too much power has always corrupted a living being, human or demon. And a powerful greedy demon like Naraku wasn't what our small country needed.

The issues regarding slavery among the _hayous_ and humans has always been an issue I appalled, and I hope that when the outcome of this war ends, each side would realize that we are all equals in the fate's plans, I already see it in nature everyday.

It is my fault that this war has lasted for so long, my ideals have also once again divided my household, but my followers are loyal to me out of both respect and reverence. I had succeeded in proving myself a good master and lord to my followers and soldiers. Yet, the old ways have divided my family once again. My wife has left me and my stubborn son followed her to her mountain retreat to hear more of her prejudice poison, he still blames me for her leaving when it wasn't under my control to begin with. I never wanted my family to suffer for my ideals, but as I have learned from my human comrades, it pays to persevere fighting for your honor and morals. And I will continue to live and fight for the dream that I had buried long ago to make this world better for my sons and their future children.

Right now, my son detests me even more, I am watching my troops break camp for the night after our recent victory over the panther demon tribes, and I had just received word that my beloved princess has been kidnapped, again.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Years before this war was not even a thought, I was born in the royal courts of my father, the first lord of the western lands. I was born and raised in the clan of Inu, powerful dog demons who were raised to be wise and loyal to their family and friends.

I grew up around demons and humans, but the humans were of my father's subjects whom were loyal servants to our family who were paid and lived each generation to protect and help preserve the noble household. I was never allowed to talk to them or interact with them as a pup, which I never fully understood.

My own Grand-shire had told my many stories before his death about how life and nature was in a perfect balance when humans and demons co-existed. There had been _hayou_ half-breeds in the mix, but no one was judgmental back then because they were just as strong, if not stronger than their own counterparts. Those days almost seemed none existent to me as a pup. But as I watched my own father and relatives turn away from the old ways with malice and power hungry agendas, our own house became divided by the political views.

Slavery was beginning to occur when the local lords began cheating in their contracts with their indentured servants, whining that they didn't pay-off all the years of dept. Humans and demons began to separate into their own social classes and taking their own kind if slaves with them. Then trouble began when one human took a free demon as a slave by kidnapping him from his tribe, the next day both were found with the estate burned to the ground and the bodies from the rest of household were dead as well. The royal courts were outraged and both sides planned to become enemies to destroy one another, the efforts were halted by my own grand-shire and the shogan himself. A war may have been prevented, but the tension was still lingering within the minds of not just the rulers, but the common people as well.

No matter how many years I have guarded and fought for my family's territory, I have always had a curiosity of what was outside the protocols of my father's court. Like my grand-shire before me I was fascinated by the human race and wanted that perfect picture of peace to be created once again. I had to hid my dream deep in my heart and mind as I continued to grow and learn my responsibilities of becoming the next lord over my family's clan. I had to earn my loyalty among my elders and peers, strive to make myself better than average to my demanding father. I traveled to the main land to learn of their language and customs of demons that often wanted to conquer our lands. I proved my honor in the eyes of their human emperor and was given the robe of the red fire rat was a noble and useful gift from his own hands. I continued my journeys around my homeland to build myself to become a better ruler than my narrow minded father. I went to the young smithing apprentice, Tottosi, to pull out one of my fangs to create a powerful sword. I found the wise young monk Hakurai to teach me who to better my demonic abilities. I even met a famous demon slayer named Takio-san, a human who became a trusting friend and ally, whom taught me better swordsmanship. I still kept in contact with my mother and her father, my grand-shire, for their wisdom and hidden support in my journey. I was both respected and feared by humans and demons alike as I continued to walk and fly over the western lands. I main mission was knowledge, knowledge that would benefit me and my subjects as a better ruler.

Unfortunately, my quests and deeds only confused my suspecting father and he decided to put a leash on me like a common animal. When I returned he gave me more responsibilities that didn't allow me to leave the palace grounds to even hunt or stretch my legs. But I used this to my advantage once again by being the quiet and obedient son who could easily find the secrets that my father and his followers might use to destroy our ways of life. I was also able to use the records in my father's private office to insure that the servants, demon and human, were given a higher wage. I was also able to change the work schedules and kitchen gardens to grow more food behind the buildings of the south side of the palace so it was out of the way. I was shocked when I learned that all we ever fed our human servants was herbs and vegetables without meat and rice. And they had limited the water supply because my father was too lazy to give orders and funds to the palace workers to repair the wells within the palace grounds, instead resorting to sending children to the streams outside of the palace because there wasn't even a pond within the palace gardens. My father didn't wish to improve his new home when it was created before I was born because he just wanted to focus on gaining more land and funds to become rich.

To keep myself from being bored and irritated, I began my side projects to improve and repair the neglect the household didn't bother to question. My mother was thrilled by the new plans for elegant gardens that demanded that a stream be dug from a section of the mountain near the eastern side of the palace grounds which already had a river flowing into the valley miles away. It would also attract more game to hunt near the estate as well to feed demons and humans alike. It took a year to complete all my plans to better the estate, and there was a sense of accomplishment by what was completed.

Visiting nobles and lords praised my father for his lovely home, but all our servants, subjects, and local merchants praised me for my efforts and support as a great future lord. I began to notice a new snarl on my shire's face whenever I arrive for meals or sparing practice with my relatives.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

By the time I was 450 years old, my father went and selected a bride for me without my consent, Inukimi, a lovely pure blooded dog demoness from his side of the family. My mother's side was outraged that my father had adapted to defying the customs and cultures of our demon lineage by selecting a spouse instead of allowing me to choose my potential mate by instinct.

I had verbally protested as well to the outrage that I was to have a political marriage outside of our culture as a respected an noble Inu. An alpha of the clan has a right to breed with whomever he wanted, but to marry and mate was for life. Mating among canine demons is a very serious and sacred matter in my family, and my own shire was ordering me to mate with one of his relatives because he wanted proper breeding? He also informed me that I wouldn't have to technically mate her, or even plant my seed in her until after he had passed on and I became the new lord of the west. It was an outrageous insult to the sacred bonds in our culture, and to the bride's family as well. I reminded him of the possibilities that I would meet my future mate one day, and would hate to dishonor another female for the outcome. He only told me that I was becoming soft and needed to stop catering to everyone's needs and only look out for my own. Disgusted I walked out of his sight without a dismissal.

Things didn't become better when my beautiful bride arrived with her family to finish the marriageable negotiations, while she may have appeared beautiful with golden eyes, long white hair that reached her legs, pointed ears like my own, and a crescent moon on her forehead to symbolize her high noble rank.

I did as my mother had instructed me and took a good sniff of the female Inu, only to be disappointed that the lady who was chosen for me wasn't my life mate. She too seemed to disapprove of me when she wrinkled her nose in my presence and scowled before replacing her stoic mask.

She became even more disagreeable when she snarled and cursed at the human servants for no reason at all. She called them filthy names and swiped her claws at them to tremble in fear before walking away cackling. Her laughter hurt my ears more than anything. She became even more detestable when she started to whine and complain about her living accommodations, her kimonos, the way her hair was styled, and even the finest raw meats placed before her didn't please her. Lady Inukimi may have had the appearance of a court lady, but her manners and unbecoming decorum were gut reaching even for a demon.

Another thing I couldn't understand was her mood changes, one moment she would appear stoic and calm the next moment she would shed new tears and cry about her sorrows, which she never truly had. I found myself realizing that I would never understand her behavior, even my own mother couldn't for the life of her comprehend the strange lady's behavior.

I tried to be courteous and offered to escort her through the gardens or the office to read, she informed me that she didn't want to become dirty and didn't see the point in reading about past events that didn't apply to herself. So instead she ordered the demon servants to arrange flowers in bowls for her chamber, and hired musicians to play instruments and create poetry that highlighted her beauty. I was never invited, and thanked _kami_ for it.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

As the day of my intolerable wedding approached, I was able to appease my shire into letting me venture outside the palace grounds in my true dog form to enjoy my last few days of supposed freedom before I was tied down in marriage and work at the palace. I should have known long ago my father's true intentions were to keep me grounded at home under control for his own schemes.

Inukimi, wasn't becoming better by the day, if anything she became more difficult to live with. The servants, both demon and human, had grown to dislike her and gave me glances of pity daily throughout the castle. I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't feel surprised that my father chose a bride that had a few of his own personal traits. I couldn't bring myself to play the game of delusions she requested me to partake in.

_"...Its simple Tashio-san, we can still be friends?" _

_I growled a warning at her before she laid a claw on my chest, "Only this one's mate will this one be allowed to be openly affectionate."_

_The inu-female threw back her head and gave that annoyed laughter again, causing me to once again tense. _

_"Grow up, milord, the days of our shire's shire are over! We don't need mates in order to please and pleasure one another." _

_I snarled in disgust at the audacity, "I will not turn my back on my clan's traditions and nature!"_

_"Then just give me what I want! And I'll let you keep as many concubines a night as you please! Honorable males my foot." _

_I felt close to snapping my jaws at the selfish bitch for insinuating that I needed female assistance for pleasure, an insult to our family traditions yet again!_

_"In our family, an Alpha leader has NEVER needed other females to rut, he and his mate breed for life." _

_It was true, my own shire still went to my mother's chambers despite all the years of selfishness and greed. If there was only one redeeming quality that I could find from my father it was the gentleness and respect he continued to give to my mother. I was tempted to label him a hypocrite to pushing Lady Inukimi on me. _

_I continued talking to try and make the insufferable female understand what she was agreeing to marrying me, "...All clans and demons have their traditions that we ourselves cannot deny because it helps us to connect and control our inner demon. When one finds a mate to breed with it is not for benefits, it is to protect and care for someone you love-"_

_"You've been spending too much time with humans again, they are the only weak race that can afford affection because it is cheap! Who needs affection when you can have power and strength to rule!" _

_I glared at the bitch's haughtiness,"Forgive my radical words than, Lady, but it takes more to lead than just strength and power!" _

_She waved me off in dismissal as she turned her back to me to search for her maid, "You are too cruel for a future husband! Oh, how I suffer for my family's land! Leeleeee! My salts, NOW!" _

I was enjoying the night air blowing past my fur when I felt the prickling sensation near my neck, I trasformed back into my humanoid form and formed a cloud to carry me under my feet. I tapped the head of the flea sucking on my blood,

"Good evening Myoga, has my father sent you to spy on me again?"

The little flea demon vassal stopped his drinking to rest in the palm of my hand, "Master! How can you even suggest something like that! It was only once for your protection!"

I chuckled knowingly at my most trusted servant, "Just don't tell him I'm enjoying myself Myoga."

"Of course, milord, but personally, I don't blame you in the slightest! With all due respect sire, this lady doesn't seem to be your 'type' of female."

I shack my head at Myoga's comments with a favored smirk I hardly show anyone, "And pray tell, what would be considered, my 'type'?"

The flea jumped to rest on my shoulder as I gazed up at the full moon's beauty, Myoga sat and pondered out loud.

"Well...lets see now...she would have to be a lady of fine breeding, you being a future lord demands it, she must also be one of exquisite beauty that would outshine even the brightest of stars...and she must have a grace that would put even a swan demon to shame! Hhhhhmmmm...she also must have a warm personality as well, otherwise the moments in private would be dull indeed..."

I snorted in agreement, "Indeed."

"Oh! And her eyes need to be important as well..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why the eyes Myoga?"

"Well, sire, from my experience, women love to reveal much of their personality through their eyes and faces, but of course many noble ladies have a tenancy to make straight faces for proper decorum. So, she must be one with innocent and joyful eyes that shine like dark stones when reflected by the moonlight."

I fought to chuckle darkly at his description, "Tell me something my friend, does this female actually exist?"

The flea sighed sadly, "Regrettably my lord, no such demoness exists, and even if she did she might not even be a dog demon, or even your one true mate for that matter!"

I smiled sadly at the thought of what terrible fate would await me should I find my true mate, and still be tied down to Inukimi when it happened. Haven't done enough to earn even that much happiness, my only personal happiness in my long and lonely life? I was busy with my duties, and I did visit with my mother and vassals when time would allow it, but to actually have a companion to be open and honest with and love seemed like another dream that could never happen to the likes of me.

"Myoga," I didn't look at him as I spoke, hiding my face in my long bangs.

"Yes sire?"

"I wonder what would happen if this dream beauty you spoke of is real, but not a Inu demoness?"

"Uuummmm, what makes you say that my lord?"

I sighed, "I don't know Myoga, I part of me wishes that were true, while another part of me wants to forget about finding a mate and try and live as much as I can before things become worse."

"What is this? Never give up my lord! Surly there is someone out there for you! All dog demons have found one, I never head of any alpha or beta leader who didn't!"

"Did they ever settle down with other demons besides dogs, half demons,maybe...humans?"

"My lord! Not out loud! Suppose someone else was listening! Why ask that?"

I rubbed a gloved hand down my face, wishing I could wash away my problems at the same time, "Myoga, I'm to be married in a fortnight, my father wants me to mate with Lady Inukimi against my will and inner beast, and suppose what might happen if my mate does show up one day? And I've grown tired of these political games, the secrets, the lies, and the tarnishing of our honorable traditions! Its unforgivable!"

"M-master, maybe we could find you a companion even while your married?"

"I refuse to take a concubine Myoga, its not in my nature."

"No sire, a companion, a friend? A geisha perhaps?"

I chuckled shacking my head, "Tempting as that is Myoga, I'd hate myself the next day."

"You and your honor and morals, its no wonder you make a good master."

I lightly tapped the flea on the head, "Come, we are near the demon slying village, let us stop to visit our allies for their well wishes yes?"


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was the day after my wedding, and I had never felt more disgusted with myself in my entire life. Inukimi wanted the entire wedding to be about her, and well as the wedding night. She was drunk on special demon sake the entire time, and despite my father's orders she wanted me to impregnate her immediately. I did start to wonder why she was constantly referring me to Morano-sempi the entire time, I guess he was a childhood crush for her. In her deluded state she had smashed a window to jump into the outdoor gardens to prance around barking till she changed into her dog form. While she looked tall and elegant, she was still drunk and knocking her head against the ground. I had to change into my own monstrous form to drag her away by the nape of her neck to the other side of the mountain so she would wake up the rest of the guests and household.

It was in that moment of opportunity I had foolishly taken her, it was strange and terrible all at the same time. My inner beast was angry and that anger flared out of me easily since I was in my dog form. I realized that I hated everything she represented, she could have helped urge her family and my father to call off the wedding, but no she wanted the power and riches that came with the title. I never saw her fit enough to take my mother's title as lady of the west!

_I knew I was close to foaming at the mouth as I dug my long canine teeth into her shoulder to hold her still as I took her from behind, it was not how I originally wanted it to happen, but what surprised me next made me even more angry with her. She wasn't a virgin. She wasn't even howling in pain, she was rubbing against me in heat, chanting someone else's name still. I was now seething with anger as I drove into her to make her whine in pain, my teeth sank down further on her shoulder till I tasted blood. I had never felt such a blood-lust before, not even after my first kill. This female was not the one I wanted! There was nothing romantic or desirable here, demons are above animals and yet here I am, a frustrated dog treating my new wife like an omega. I pulled out after I released a bit, but not before fully knotting into her. I would never bind myself, and mate, this spoiled female, even if my life depended on it. While the action is disrespectful and painful, my conscious was clear. She and I both knew we would never love each other. _

_In her drunken state she only whined in pain before transforming herself back into her unsatisfied humanoid form, she fell to the ground and began masturbating herself to finally orgasm. _

_"Morano-sempi!" she screamed into the night as her body shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm before fainting. I stayed in my true form, disgusted and pitied her. Even though her form was beautiful, I couldn't even force myself to be fully aroused by her. She only invoked anger and disappointment in me.  
_

_I'll respect her as my wife, I'll name my first child from her as my heir and love him/her, but I will not mate with her or sleep with her again as long as she continues her affairs. _

_I carried her back to her chambers and lay her nude form down before covering her with blankets, then I transformed myself again to fly a few miles to the graveyard of my clan. I transformed back into my humanoid form leaned over my grand-shire's stone. Tears filled my eyes as I clutched his stone, I haven't cried since I was a little pup when I fell down a hill, Grand-shire was the one who found me and held me to his gray fur before taking me to my mother. I still missed him, I looked up to him, his ideals and honorable ways. His vast wisdom and courageous spirit is what inspired me to become greater than my own father. Grand-shire always knew what to do, he always knew how to make things easier. _

_"Please, please forgive me, I am disappointed even with myself. How can I make this dream of peace real without you? I'm not strong enough!"  
_

_"Inu Tashio" a dark voice spoke over the stone, echoing among the rocks of the quarry. _

_I cleared my throat to not sound like a whining pup, "Who's there?" I growled lowly. _

_"Just me pup," the voice became for clear and a small fog cleared out of the ground around the tomb.  
_

_"What form of sorcery is this?" I drew Tenseiguea from its sheath allowing it to transform into a long fang. _

_"Face me damn it!" _

_"Find the black pearl, Inu Tashio, you must find the black pearl!" _

_"Why should I?" I snarled, this entire night was becoming irritating. _

_"Trust your instincts pup, find the black pearl and all will be revealed to you!" _

_The fog began to dissolve and I fell to my knees, overwhelmed my the smell that made me feel tired. _

_ I feel asleep while still clutching the tombstone. _


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

When I had awakened, I was still in the graveyard next to Grand-shire's stone. Next to my hand was a shiny black pearl. Lifting it for closer inspection I realized it had demonic powers attached to it. Using my own powers I watched as it grew and levitated over my head, I quickly realized that it had become a gateway to another world. Curious, I flew into the center of the void to find this new world.

_The place that I emerged into was full of giant bones and boulders the size of mountains, there were giant skeletal remains from deadly demons in different sections of this vast waste land. Skeleton birds with long beaks and long flat wings flew around in flocks. I quickly leaped onto one's back lightly before landing further down onto a skull of a giant dog demon, his body wasn't anywhere to be found, but I felt like I knew this one. _

_"Where am I?" I wondered outloud. _

_As if answering my question, a fierce wind blew in and the same deep dark voice spoke again. _

_"You are in a world between the two worlds, heaven and hell. This is the formal graveyard of demons, one can only pass through into this world twice before being trapped here forever. This world is the Boarder of the Afterlife." _

_I draw my sword snarling, "I am tired of these games! Tell me who you are and what do you want from me!" _

_"I am here grandpup, I am here." _

_My eyes widened as I glanced back down to the giant skull I was next to, the same fog drifted out of the eyes over its head to form a tall cluster of bright light. Inside the light there was a tall figure in ancient armor with a flowing kimono that bore my the symbol of my clan. The long flowing silver hair also reminded me of someone I knew. _

_"G-grand-shire?" _

_"Took you long enough pup." The voice that now came from the light chuckled warmly. _

_I sheathed my weapon and bowed my head out of respect to my elder, "What is happening?" _

_My elder's ghoast shock his head, "I never thought I would see the day that my great and terrifying grandson would break down into despair over a spoiled brat. Why didn't you simply wait a little longer for a mate?" _

_I found myself kneeling as if I was going to be scolded again as a child, "I have no excuse, I could have stopped everything from happening..."_

_"Oh, really? How?" _

_I sat down and crossed my legs shacking my head in thought, "I-I don't know, I'm just weary and tired of all the corruption and greed." _

_"Did you try to denounce your father?" _

_I shook my head, "No, I could never do that to mother..."_

_"Did you try running away to form your own empire?" _

_"I cannot abandon my responsibilities and duties to my household and lands that I shall inherit!" _

_"Have you thought of killing your father and his followers?" _

_I shook my head, "I have never killed my own kin."_

_The voice became louder in a snappy response, "Then what are you complaining about?!" _

_I held my ground as the gust of wind carrying the ghost's protest pushed against my tall frame. My monmoko tail and hair whipped into the wind behind me. _

_I answered in return once a wind had died down, "Your right, I shouldn't be complaining, you always told me to adapt to a situation no matter what." _

_"There is always a solution to every problem, whether it be in battle or not." _

_I nodded my head in guilt, but my Grand-shire make a reassuring sound._

_"Well you didn't mark her, she won't be able to share the same life-span as you, and this will make things somewhat easier when your mate is found."_

_I lifted my head, my eyes wide, "How can this be? After what I have done, I don't deserve such happiness." _

_"You desire what is good and honorable pup, that is nothing to be ashamed of! Your two sons will help you transform not only your lands, but they will also make this world become aware of their sins towards each other. Our dream of peace will not occur in your lifetime, but your future children and their children will be the ones to carry on the kami's desires for a world where demons and humans accept one another." _

_Two sons? The entire world would be impacted? But in my travels I have learned that the world is a bigger place with more countries than I can count. I have been told that some are not even discovered yet._

_"But how can this be? How will all of this take place?" _


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

After I had left the Boarder to the Afterlife, I took the black pearl with me as I traveled to Totosai's mountain home to receive the rest of my elder's instructions.

_"That you would have to discover on your own, I cannot reveal everything." _

_I sadly nodded, "I understand, or else I might interfere with fate's design." _

_"Listen closely my grandson, go to the smith's apprentice, Totosai, and tell him that we have spoken. I have intrusted in him the scrolls of my fathers that contain evidence and past records about the coming of slavery and why it should have been illegal in the beginning. He will also have a list of instructions of how to change your sword." _

_"My sword? Tenssaiga? Why?" _

_"He will tell you when you speak to him." _

_I held up a hand, 'Wait! What of my mate, where do I find her?" _

_"Patience pup, she will be born when your first son reaches his 200th year." _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"Something the matter?" I could have swore I saw my grand-shire's familiar smirk. _

_"She would be younger than my own son! I cannot take a female that young!" _

_The light apparition make deep chuckling noises as he raised a clawed finger, "Don't worry about that! She would be old enough when you meet her and mate." _

_"But I can't!" _

_"You will! When Mates don't come together, their lifespans become less and less. My own mate died before me, so I followed a year later. I fought to stay alive to tell you everything I could before I passed. All the more reason you cannot die before your second son is born! Besides her age will the least of your worries."  
_

_I looked up in shock, "There's more?" _

_"I'm afraid so, your case for equal rights will not go over well with the demon council, and the humans will also reject you the first time." _

_"First time? How many attempts will it take?" _

_"Unfortunately, someone of great evil will take advantage of the idea and use it to his own means of destruction. It would bring about a long and costly war." _

_"Who? Who is he so I may dispatch him before his plans are carried out!" I demanded, angry and confused that someone would dare use our dream for his own agenda. I wondered sorrowfully how many lives would be taken.  
_

_"I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that as well pup." _

_I ran a clawed hand down my face in frustration, "Forgive me for my lack of patience Grand-shire."_

_"You are still young after all, but you must stay determined no matter what happens!" _

I landed silently on the side of Totosai's volcanic mountain and gently walked on the narrow path towards the skull shaped cave that housed the apprentice talking to his pet cow. No one knew for sure why he would take a demon cow as a companion but I chose not to question that.

"Totosai-san! I know you're in there hiding, I can smell the ash from your clothes!"

The skinny demon with large eyes poked his head out with his hammer resting on his shoulder, "The Master! What an honor! What brings you back to this nick of the woods?"

I nodded my head in respect to the man in salutation, I always knew this man was talented but whatever possessed Grand-shire into choosing him as a resource for our cause I'll never know. It was no secret that the apprentice was cowardly at times, but when cornered he did use his abilities to the extreme to escape. Yet, I didn't know where his loyalties were at this point.

"Come milord, we will talk inside I was about to cook a roast boar. Is Tenssaiga giving you grief? You didn't break it did you?! Oh! my greatest work!"

As he bawled like a baby, I sat down at his work bench to untie Tenssaiga's sheath from my obi, "She's fine Totosai, I give her a good rub down everyday till she purrs. She and I are getting along fine."

The poor apprentice wiped his eyes before turning around to face me, "Oh thank kami! She's one of my best works, she's meant to be the most superior sword used for battle but must be earned in her favor. Another reason why I gave her the disguised appearance of a rusty old katana, humans and demons are such prideful creatures when it comes to matters of appearance. And thus is one of the reasons why you are here I suppose young Master?"

I smirked, "There are days I forget that your only 100 years older than me, unless you want to count the time we accidentally caught Grand-shire's hair on fire!"

Totosai chuckled a bit before turning sober once again, "...and yet he entrusted me with his most secret possessions, I don't even have the chops to make the great lord's shoes, may he rest in peace. I don't understand why he would chose someone this unworthy."

He turned his head for a few seconds as he blew fire from his mouth into a pit where a raw carved boar meat was waiting on a spit, the meat sizzled as it cooked from the flames.

Returning to me Totosai's eyes narrowed at me as he leaned forward to whisper, "Before I entrust you with the late master's material, as he had instructed me, tell me who's side you are on?"

I blinked, "You know my loyalties are to my Grand-shire's dream and the house of Inu and those who reside on our lands."

"The house of Inu has become split into two different groups of loyalty due to it's lord's corruption, with all due respect Master, your father is leading himself and his people down a dark path that may take generations to rebuild. I fear that even members of the great house of Inu would become almost non-existent. I can see it in your eyes, Inu no Tashio, you know that I am right."

I silently nodded, the guilt eating away in my heart and soul knowing that the strong house my father's father had established was deteriorating. Grand-shire always knew how to keep it together in times of peace and war, and he was only related by marriage. His loyalties to the clan were sound and continued even from the grave.

Totosai spoke again, "Your grandfather was a strong and wise demon, Master, he trusted in you the knowledge and abilities to not only become a great lord, but someone who would change our very history!"

"At what cost Totosai? How many lives would be spared, who many will die? The way things may turn out, it might be the worst civil war Japan has ever had to experience."


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

I informed Totosai of my short journey into the Boarder of the Afterlife, and the strange meeting with my dead Grand-shire. He looked not too suprised at some parts of my tale, while some parts he was suprised.

"He told you Tenssaga needs to change?! Who does he think he is?! I won't do it! I won't!"

I sighed rubbing the worry-lines on my forehead, "Totosai-san, there must be a good reason-"

"Reason! Reason?! Its one of the best weapons I ever made, I may still be an apprentice now, but someday I will the best swordsmith there ever was! Only the best of the best will afford my wares and no one will tell me otherwise!"

"Totosai..."

"I may not be well known in outer circles, but I will only work on the finest of weapons! I will be renowned as an artist and craftsman more than a businessman-"

I growled loudly to interrupt him, "TOTSAI-SAN!"

"What?"

I smoothed my monomke back over my shoulder calmly, "The scrolls and records?"

"Hmph, very well...let me get a shovel." He began searching around his workshop as I raised an eyebrow.

"A shovel?" I questioned.

"How else are you going to be able to keep secrets hidden if you don't bury them?"

I resisted rolling my eyes as I followed the fire breather out of the hut and walked around the pits of lava.

We had walked for a while till we came upon a tall carved stone that had a chiseled flame with a dog across the center, it appeared old with moss growing around it, leaving the image almost hidden from any traveler as an old relic. This where Totosai began to dig with vigor with a grin on his face.

"Keep a sharp nose out my lord, we mustn't let anyone know of these!"

I turned my attention to anything in the rock quarry around us, trying to keep my mind off my thoughts as I was on guard.

Totosai, however, didn't make that easy for me.

"...so, I suppose the rumors are true then, you married a female Inu who wasn't your true mate? Another reason why I assume you went and spoke to your Grandshire's spirit which has gotten you into this mess in the first place?"

I continued on look out, but replied in a gruff tone, "...The new traditions and customs brought on by my father and other demons like him have done nothing but made our old ways of life a desolate waste of time, all it will lead to is constant wars between not only demons and humans, but amongst our own kind. I'm afraid that even I must do a disgraceful act in order to undo the damage my own father has caused."

"Start a debate for humans and demons becoming equals?" Totosai sighed and then stopped digging as I responded.

"...separate myself from my own wife...an unholy and unlawful act could bring dishonor on our family name-"

"You mating a female who isn't your mate is an even greater disgrace to not only your culture and traditions, it is an insult to any demon you cross paths with, even if it was forced on you."

I averted my eyes from where I was scanning to look back at Totosai without moving my head, "I didn't mate with her Totosai-san."

His eyes grew bigger than normal, "Y-you didn't, oh thank kami! That would have disgraced you for sure!"

"But I am legally married to her-"

"Who was the go-between?"

"My father, of course..." I furrowed my brows, wondering what the fire breather was leading with this disgusting topic.

"Was it willing on both parts?"

I growled in frustration, why didn't he get to the point?

"NO"

Totosai seemed unfazed by my growling appearance as he was lost in deep thought.

"Did you two exchange blood at the alter when you both shared the sake?"

I frowned in confusion, "No,...father said that I wouldn't have to because I could also exchange blood with her during intercourse with her virgin's blood..."

I shuddered as I remembered my wedding night bitterly, it would sadly serve as one of the worst nights of my life!

Totosai snapped his long fingers, "And if the rumors of lady Inukimi are true, then she wasn't a virgin at her wedding...or was she?"

At his raised eyebrow at me, I growled in annoyance to answer him without being too vulgar.

He nodded in understanding, "I see, its probably a good thing though regardless-"

"Good thing? Damn it Totosai! Tell me the point will you, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Keep your voice down! I'm trying to help you here, remember! Be grateful that I solved this small mystery of your love life for you, you ungrateful dog!"

"WHAT, ARE, YOU, TALKING, ABOUT?" I snarled with gashing teeth, tempted to transform into my beast form to frighten him.

He seemed frighten enough when I snarled though so there was no need to become too extreme.

"M-my lord, its about your f-f-future! Your true lady of the west is not lady Inukimi, and she never will be! You are not truly married to that poor excuse of a beta, with all due respect of course..."

As Totosai continued to whimper, I stood there trying to calm myself as I accepted the hard yet wonderful truth.

I wasn't truly married, Inukimi wasn't my mate, she wasn't my wife! I'm destined to meet someone better, someone I could actually love, a true lady of he west! That is, if she would love me in return.

I shook my head in frustration with myself, I can't fall in love with a mystery that probably doesn't exist yet!

And if Grandshire's words were true, I would have to wait until my first son, with the woman who is not my real wife, is born. My future sons are going to impact the world's decisions about equal acceptance, I cannot allow my sons to suffer! If I publicly denounced Inukimi as my wife, her disgrace would extend to my son's future, what a terrible hole I have dug myself into. I would have to name my first son as my heir in order to protect him, but what if Inukimi tries to steal him away from me, or kill him?

Totosai quietly went back to his digging, leaving me to ponder my thoughts. Then we both heard the shovel hit something wooden with a shallow thump. Totosai grew excited as he threw the shovel aside as he began to dig with his hands like a child.

"Its here, I knew it!"

I smirked softly as I walked over to help him, a new hope starting to fill my empty heart.


End file.
